The First Hour
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - 8x18 missing scene. Nathan and Haley share a little alone time with their newborn daughter, before the cavalry are sent in to meet the newest addition of the Scott family.


Disclaimer; I do not own anything

* * *

**The First Hour**

Nathan halted outside the door and took a deep breath while wiping at his eyes. He needed a moment to himself as he was filled to the brink with emotions. He'd just brought the good news to others and couldn't help but shed a few tears out of utter joy and happiness. He was a man of few tears, and he could probably count the times he had cried on one hand. But experiencing an occasion like this would make any man to succumb to the overwhelming emotions that coursed through the veins and hit directly into the heart like an explosion.

The miracle of birth.

The most natural and beautiful thing there ever was.

And he'd been so lucky to experience it twice. He'd been scared as hell both times, but there was no better feeling than when the fright simply evaporated immediately after that last, final push, and the sound of his crying child echoed through the delivery room. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest by the sound - both times - while being completely overwhelmed by love, pride and happiness.

The first sight of his beautiful newborn child.

His amazing wife that had just sacrificed herself to give life to their little miracle. There really was no words to describe how much he loved that woman, and how much pride he held for her.

Nathan wiped at his eyes one more time as he felt everything at once.

He had told the others to wait a little longer to come by, so that Haley would have some time to compose herself while the nurse helped her to get the first breastfeeding going.

He carefully opened the door and stepped into the room before he closed the door behind him. The smile he already had grew in size as he caught the sight of Haley sitting in the bed with a sleeping Lydia cradled in her arms.

Haley looked up and smiled when she saw Nathan enter the room. "Hi." She spoke softly and followed him with her eyes as he approached the bedside.

"Hi, how are my girls doing?" Nathan asked before he leaned down and gently touched his lips at Haley's forehead.

When he pulled back he met Haley's tired eyes smiling at him and felt his own starting to water again, but quickly blinked them away.

"We're perfect." Haley whispered and moved her gaze to the tiny bundle in her arms.

Nathan followed her gaze and felt his heart swell by the sight of his daughter.

Their daughter.

The most beautiful little baby girl there ever was.

She wasn't even an hour old, but he could already see how much Haley she was.

She was simply perfect.

They both kept their eyes at Lydia for another moment before Haley broke the silence. "Where's Jamie?" She asked and moved her gaze back at Nathan.

"He's hanging out with the others. I told them to wait a little longer so that you could gather yourself a little. Besides, the nurse was still in here when I left, and you know, I don't want the guys to be in here while you're on display." He said and mimicked his hands at her chest. "Especially Clay." He added, feeling slightly uneasy by the thought of anyone seeing Haley exposed like that.

Haley chuckled lightly at him. Of course he would worry about something like that. Men and their caveman minds!

"Nathan, breastfeeding is a natural thing. And it's not very erotic having a baby latch onto your nipples till they're practically blue and sore." She tried to reason him after her laugh died down. "And so what if they'd seen it now? It's probably going to happen at some point anyway, right?" She added and felt another laugh bubbling up inside of her when Nathan widened his eyes at her.

"Not even a chance. Those are mine, and I'm not letting Clay or any other man near them! I'll make sure you're safely locked up in another room or I'll kick them out." Nathan said with a serious face. He felt a little on edge by the thought of Clay seeing Haley's breasts cause he knew how his mind worked, and didn't feel comfortable about it at all.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped and swatted him lightly at his arm. "First of all, these are not yours, they're mine." She said and pointed at her breasts while giving him a stern look.

She couldn't help but smile and shook her head softly when she saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes, which was soon followed by a tiny smirk at her statement. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Men! "And second of all, so what if they catch me feeding our daughter? It's not like they haven't seen it before, right?" She raised her eyebrow teasingly at him.

Nathan shook his head and raked his hand through his hair. "Whatever you say, but Clay is not getting anywhere near you while you're doing that. End of story."

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Quinn already told him to keep his eyes to himself." Haley laughed. "Besides, I don't think the whole cow resemblance would exactly turn on any man at the moment, so I think you're safe." She added with a small pout.

Nathan chuckled at her pouting face and sat down next to her on the bed. He placed his arm around her shoulders and tilted her head with his finger under her chin so he could look at her. "You see, that's where you're wrong." He started and looked into her eyes. "Your breasts, Haley James, will always turn me on. Trust me on that. And the fact that they're filled with milk right now is just an added bonus." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, I don't exactly see where that bonus comes from, with the way they feel right now. They're already sore and lactating like crazy." She halfway whined.

"I'm sorry baby." He said and stroked his knuckles over her cheek. "But the so-called bonus I was referring to is the increased bra size you've got going on right now. It's kind of hot." He smirked.

"And there it is." Haley playfully narrowed her eyes at him while shaking her head. "Do I need to remind you that I literally just gave birth to your daughter, and that _that_ is completely off limits for at least a month or so."

"I know, I know. Still, it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the view, right?" He whispered huskily.

Haley felt her cheeks heat up by the tone of his voice, but quickly shook it off. "Seriously Nathan, you are not allowed to do that. It's not fair." She breathed out slightly frustrated, because she knew that he would try to tease her long before she was ready to do anything about it. Hell, he'd already started, and if he was going to keep this up, then she would go absolutely insane before those weeks were up.

"I'm sorry. I promise, I'll be on my best behavior." Nathan chuckled and then turned to look at Lydia when he heard she started to fuzz.

"By the way, how did the breastfeeding go?" He asked in all seriousness.

"It went fine. She struggled a little at first, but after a while she latched on just perfectly." Haley spoke as she smiled down at Lydia stirring in her arms as her tiny eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey baby girl, look who's back. It's daddy." Haley spoke softly and turned her head at Nathan.

His eyes were transfixed at Lydia and she could see his blue orbs shining with a new set of tears, which made her own eyes start to water.

"I can't believe she's really here." Nathan whispered in awe, feeling a lump form in the back of his throat. "She's so perfect." His voice was barley holding as he took a hold of her tiny hand that was flailing around.

Haley swallowed and felt her heart flutter by the sight of Nathan's face. The only other time she could remember seeing him like this, was back when Jamie was born. The way his entire face lit up, and the way his eyes shone through with love and adoration, simply took her breath away.

He had already proven with Jamie what a great father he was, and she couldn't wait to see him with Lydia on a daily basis. He was the perfect father. So caring and loving, and at the same time, he knew when to be serious and he knew when to be laid-back and playful. She considered herself lucky to have him by her side to raise their children into great individuals.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Lydia let out a tiny sob and started to squirm uncontrollably in her arms. "Are you hungry again, huh?" Haley cooed at her and moved her a little in her arms so that she could reach her nipple.

When Lydia finally realized that what she wanted was right in front of her, she took Haley's nipple into her mouth and immediately calmed down. The sounds of her rapid, short breath together with her suckling filled the room and made her parents go into a trance.

Nathan didn't think it was possible to be this amazed, yet here he was, admiring the sight of Haley feeding their daughter. And when Haley started to hum softly at her, he was sure that his entire chest was slowly being filled by his rapidly, pulsating heart that grew in size for each beat.

"I know I've said this a million times before, but you're amazing, Hales." He spoke quietly, making Haley turn her head around to look at him. "I love you so much."

Haley closed her eyes for a second and smiled affectionately at him. "Thank you, baby." She barley whispered, inching her head slightly towards him, mimicking for him to meet her halfway.

Nathan smiled back as he leaned in and found her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled back slightly after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Nathan." Haley whispered and kissed him one more time before she pulled back smiling at him.

"So, seeing as you've got everything under control now, should I go get Jamie? He's pretty anxious about meeting his little sister." Nathan asked and brushed away a loose strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

"Yeah, go get my other baby in here. I've missed him." Haley's face lit up by the mention of his name.

Nathan placed a gentle kiss at her temple before he got on his feet. "Okay, we'll be right back." He smiled down at them.

"Thank you, Nathan." Haley said as he walked towards the door.

Nathan halted and turned around. "For what?" He asked curiously.

Haley looked down at Lydia before she moved her gaze back at her husband. "For everything…" She held his gaze and smiled lovingly. "For being you..."

Nathan smiled back and closed his eyes briefly as he let his emotions once again take over. He didn't think he could possibly be any happier than he was at this very moment. And that was all because of the woman sitting in that hospital bed giving him a look like no one ever had.

"You too." He met her beautiful eyes as he opened his own again, before he turned back around and walked out to get the last member of their family that made it complete.

* * *

**AN**; Anyone else missed a scene like this on the show? I know I did, and I know Camila did, since this was requested by her. Instead, Mark gave us the wrong 'threesome', Haley, Lydia and Brooke. Anyway, I hope I didn't ruin anyones picture of how it could've been...

As always, I appreciate your support and kind words, along with your suggestions for one shots. So if you have any requests, please throw them my way and I'll see what I can do about it when I find time in between everything else.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're the best!


End file.
